Blind
by luvmyangelofmusic
Summary: Sherlock   holmes has a run in with a murderer which leaves him blind  the worlds only consulting detective blind
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

**yes i am sure someone has already done this but the idea intrigued me far too much not to write my own version.**

**p.s. is NOT a slash story I don't write that purely a friendship story **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Sherlock stared around.

everywhere he glanced was black.

had someone turned out the light? or was he blindfolded?

"John are you there?"

his voice was weak and uncertain, almost afraid. Sherlock Holmes was _never _afraid as a general rule.

"Sherlock I'm here don't worry I'm here"

Johns comforting arm was on Sherlocks shoulder. "Why is everything black?"

John sighed. He knew that eventually they would get to this topic. Sherlock was blind and there was a small almost non-existant chance of him recovering his sight. The worlds only consulting detective was indefinitely blind and completely useless as a detective.

"What happened?" Sherlocks calm voice and tone scared John more than anything he would have preferred it that Sherlock yelled and screamed not just sit there calm and still. _like a statue _

"James Black the mass murderer we had tracked him down.."

Sherlock saw it clearly in his mind saw the whole thing Johns voice slowly faded into the background.

_The house was large and grand though it did not give off that impression instead it gave off the feel of abandonment and decay they had walked through the dark house led by dim light given off by feeble lamps. The house was musty and creaked on the rotted floor boards._

_A light was on upstairs, both he and John had gone to the source of the light..._

_a figure clad in black emerged from the shadows he restrained John and threw him to the ground...a loud crack Johns bad leg was reacting to the mans weight John screamed out in pain _

_everything went black.._

Sherlock was now awake in the hospital.

the world was still dark.

"Sherlock after the man hit you on the base of your skull you went out cold.

Lestrade arrived and he was arrested but you have lost...lost...your sight. Sherlock your blind" John waited for several minutes there was no reaction from Sherlock he only sat there silently staring into a black abyss.

"Sherlock are you alright? I know this is shocking and probably a lot to deal with but please talk to me"

There was no reply from the detective only a stony silence.

**Chapter Two**

John and Sherlock stayed at the hospital for three more days after Sherlock woke they had to make sure there was no other lasting damage to his brain. To John what did it matter if his friend _did _have any lasting damage? he was blind his life and his career were ruined. John made the decision to remove all potentially deadly objects from the flat when he got home.

"NO LET ME DO IT I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE JUST BECAUSE I AM BLIND DOES NOT MEAN I AM STUPID!"

here he went again. Sherlock had been protesting loudly whenever someone had tried to do something for him John had given up and now just sat there watching his friend struggle to complete the simplest tasks it was painful to see the once brilliant and competent and lively Sherlock Holmes struggling to dress himself because he couldn't see.

_At 221B Baker Street_

Sherlock sat in the main room on the couch. "Sherlock do you want some tea or something?" Johns voice sounded from the kitchen "no thanks John" John sighed this was going to take a while, a while for Sherlock to adjust to being his friends protests John made him one anyway.

John watched painfully as Sherlock attempted to locate his cup of tea. "It's to your left" John called trying to assist his friend "thank you I am aware that I am a pathetic cripple I don't need you reminding me John, please just drop it"

John was stunned by the comment. Though he knew that Sherlock didn't mean what he said, John was still a little upset by his friends attitude.

Sherlocks phone buzzed "Sherlock Holmes" his face lit up "of course how could I possibly refuse!"

He jumped up John went to steady him, "go away" Sherlock growled John hurriedly stepped away looking hurt. Sherlock slowly made his way to the stairs going one by one until he was out.

"taxi" a cab pulled up, Sherlock uncertainly staggered until his hand came in contact with the cold steel of the door and found the handle. John couldn't believe that Lestrade was giving Sherlock a case.

maybe it was simply pity for Sherlocks plight? whatever his motives or reasons there was no way John was letting Sherlock go alone. He grabbed the cab before it could drive off sliding in alongside Sherlock the driver headed off to the crime scene.

"Hello freak"

"hello Sally"

Sherlock walked right past Sally Donovan "Lestrade" Lestrade came over and took Sherlocks shoulder trying to steer him in the right direction Sherlock shook him off with a glare Lestrade removed his arm and gave up any attempts to help Sherlock.

Sherlock entered the crime scene,everything was black, how on earth was he going to deduct things when he couldn't see the body?

"John describe the scene to me


	2. Chapter 3

Blind

A/N thanks for all those amazing people who put this on story alert!

**(hi to people that seem to get annoyed with my grammar and punctuation. I write here as a ****hobby ****I do not write here as a professional. I need an outlet, I need somewhere where I can write freely and let all my anger and stress go ****please ****read it and let me have my outlet without being constantly pressured by people picking on this**

**read the story and don't talk to me about grammar.**

**I NEED ONE PLACE WHERE I CAN WRITE STRESS FREE THATS ALL I ASK) **

Chapter Three

"There is a female body of 172 cm lying face down arms and legs sprawled in a pool of blood" Sherlock nodded, "What else John? I need every detail"

"The room is the same size as our main sitting room. White walls with brown floorboards the woman is wearing a naval suit and pencil skirt and a white business shirt underneath the suit"

he nodded, he seemed happy that it wasn't Lestrade bumbling his way through this.

"John you _have to be me _I can no longer be me. You have seen how I work every little detail regardless if you think its worthless please I have to rely on your deduction skills now" Sherlock visibly shook with that statement having to give up his work because of this injury was affecting him deeply though in typical Sherlock fashion he refused to let it show in front of every one.

to show _any _weakness was simply unacceptable in the Holmes family.

**yes this chapter is much shorter than the first one sorry.**

**I just to re affirm my point to ALL readers.**

**hobby not professional**


	3. Chapter 4

**Blind **

**Chapter 4**

John sat wearily at his desk. Getting a part time mundane job had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he was sincerely regretting it.

Sherlock was home at Baker Street practically helpless and here he was helping parents with sniffling crying toddlers! _helpless _that was a word that John never thought he would attribute to Sherlock Holmes never in his wildest dreams would that word _ever _come to mind.

_bored_

_SH_

here we go again.

Sherlock had been texting all afternoon though how he texted blind was beyond John (maybe he memorized the keypad?)

Sherlock Holmes was bored

though this was nothing new.

the only difference in this particular situation was Sherlock _couldn't _do anything to alleviate this boredom.

"Sherlock dear would you like the telly on? or something else to do?" Mrs Hudson his patient and loyal landlady. "No Mrs Hudson the very thought of listening to a soap opera that I can work out the ending to is

_not _a productive use of my time"

she sighed exasperated then an idea struck. It wasn't often that these ideas struck Mrs Hudson she really had no idea what to do with Sherlock he was a mystery who often left her at her wits ends.

she went back to her flat and dug through her dvd collection to that of her late husband (bless Sherlock) she thought happily as she found what she was looking for.

**Chapter 5**

John re-enetered the flat the television was on. that was odd Sherlock never watched tv he hated the predictability and dullness of the shows. "Sherlock this series is called Bones I think you'll enjoy it" Mrs Hudson and Sherlock were watching _Bones?_

**Authors note:**

_**I would really like to thank you to my loyal supportive readers. I put this comedy in because I have writers block if anyone has any ideas message me or write it in a review.**_

_**you all rock!**_


	4. Chapter 6

**Blind**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N I am Aussie and have NEVER been to London so if I have this wrong please forgive me.**

John walked over to the television. Watching Sherlock listening to Bones and Dr. Temperance Brennan analyze everything in a scientific manner this seemed to appeal to Sherlock almost like she was his female double.

John left the strange scene before him and headed for his computer. He opened it and got his internet up.

_Google Search_

_Optometrists in London _

several results turned up. _Association of Optometrists _this seemed promising. He got the number and heading into his bedroom so as not to be overheard by his ever inquisitive friend.

_Welcome to Association of Optometrists how may we help you?_

"Hello my name is John Watson I would like to book myself in for an appointment"

_sure when would you like that appointment Mr. Watson?_

"As soon as possible please"

_Tomorrow fit your schedule sir?_

"Yes thank you so much"

He hung up his mobile.

One way or another Sherlock would get his sight back that John was certain about.

**Chapter 7**

"John Watson"

The doctor looked around his clinic until he saw John standing there. "Come in Mr. Watson" John followed the doctor into his office. "So John how can I help you today? do you have a sight problem?"

John stared up at the doctor "It's not me it's my close friend he's blind"

The doctor stared at John. "Your friend is blind so why are you here?"

"I was wondering if their was a cure"

"How did he become blind and how recent?"

"He became blind after being hit on the base of his skull with a considerable amount of force he's been blind for about a week now I was wondering if there was a cure or some way for him to regain his sight?"

the doctor sighed. He got patients like this all the time. To scared or shy and even embarrassed at times to say that they lost they're sight. "Why don't you bring your friend into see me so I can properly diagnose him"

John shook his head sighing exasperatedly. "I can't he won't come. He hates doctors and hospitals please you must have enough information to diagnose him"

the doctor shook his head. "I need the wound before I can even conceive a cure for your friend I am sorry Mr Watson"

Watson left the clinic disappointed. How was he going to help Sherlock?

**A/N hope that wasn't too terrible! **

**anyway currently Sherlock is being very annoying and insistent and won't help me with plots and John is with Sarah so he is not helping either.**

**if anyone would like to help me please review with an idea you will be credited.**

**please I have serious writers block and without ideas this story will not work!**


	5. Chapter 7

**Blind**

**Chapter 7**

A/N I would like to say thanks to Catherine Sparks you gave me the inspiration for this chapter. I am not really sure what direction I am taking it at this moment so I am going to try another direction.

enjoy!

John returned frustrated from the doctors. He had been very unhelpful and right now it looked as though Sherlock would be blind for a while.

"John could you help me?"

_help_

this was the first time Sherlock Holmes _ever _asked for help. "sure Sherlock what do you need help with?"

he looked very embarrassed at his admission."I need you to get me to my bedroom last time I did this I ended up with concussion!"

John could only too well remember that night...

_it was dark. Sherlock being Sherlock had refused Johns help to get to his bedroom. John ordered him as a doctor to sleep in a bed and not crash on the couch._

_CRASH_

_John ran in the direction of the alarming sound there lay Sherlock unconscious on the ground._

it had taken 48 hours before John would allow Sherlock to sleep.

**Chapter 8**

Sherlock had finally accepted what happened.

He was blind and very useless.

John insisted that he still tried to be a detective though this was very irksome he did not understand and he never would. "What am I holding?" ugh Johns game again. He had been getting Sherlock to guess items that he was holding. "You are holding the spaghetti cannelloni" John smiled. Despite the detectives protests he still could be a detective but he didn't want to be unless he was perfect.

Sherlocks phone rang.

_I can help you _

"Who is this?"

_an interested observer_

"Who is this?"

_just call me your fan_

**A/N yes I know you probably all hate me for leaving it there!**

**sorry!**

**Sherlock refuses to help if you have ideas tell me!**


	6. Chapter 9

**Blind**

**Chapter 9**

Sherlock hung up the phone the parting words still echoing in his head, _your loyal fan_

"Who was that?" Johns voice called Sherlock back to reality. "I don't know" Sherlock said quietly and slowly, John did not like this Sherlock. Without his sight he was second guessing himself and almost seemed _afraid_ of the world NO

he would not think like that in no way was Sherlock ever truly afraid.

"You need help Sherlock"

"If you think of hiring a dog or assistant you can forget it!"

"No I mean you should go to a support group to help you deal with this until we can get it fixed"

"You mean _if _we can get it fixed"

John sighed exhausted dealing with this was taking its toll.

"I'm going to Sarah's good night Sherlock"

John left through the open door and out into the night.


	7. Chapter 10

**A/N okay guys SO SORRY! I recently had exams but this chapter is a little dark so if your offended I am really sorry enjoy!**

Blind 10

Mycroft sat exhausted at his desk. Sherlock had rejected all help unless John offered. He made life very difficult indeed.

John walked furiously to Sarah's, Sherlock didn't want his help fine he would stop offering.

(2 hours later...)

_John Sherlock has been seriously injured please come at once to the hospital _

_Lestrade..._

oh no please no.

John jumped into the first cab he saw racing to Sherlocks side he would be okay, he would be okay... John repeated like a mantra in his head as the cab pulled up.

"Sherlock Holmes" the nurse behind the desk smiled sadly at him before leading John through the hospital. _Suicide ward _what? John wondered, surely Sherlock hadn't tried _had he?_

Lestrade met John at the doors to Sherlocks room. "how why?"

"I don't know why but I can tell you how. We got a call from your landlady Hudson I think her name is (John nodded) saying that she was worried about Sherlock and would we come check on him. We did and bloody lucky she called, we walk in and Sherlock was slitting his wrists"

John stared in through the window to his friend, he was unconscious with various tubes and wires with loud beeping machines all around him.


	8. Chapter 11

Blind

11

A/N okay guys this is going to be pretty dark right now so if you don't like it don't read.

John looked at his best friend and detective. his hands were heavily bandaged, and he was unconscious. "Why Sherlock? why would you try to kill yourself?"

Sherlock stirred and woke, John's hand squeezed his left to indicate where he was.

"John I..."

"Don't speak don't you tell me that you had no way out! that this is your only option don't you tell me that!"

Sherlock sat silently in the bed.

Sighing, John got up and went to inform Lestrade that Sherlock was awake.

Sherlock lat silently in his bed.

he needed to complete his task.

he needed to be free.


	9. Chapter 12

**A/N hey guys sorry for these short updates!**

**I recently had exams ugh**

**so to make up for that here is another one. To get the full feel of this chapter I would recommend listening to I turn to you by melanie C it gives it that feel so enjoy!**

Blind

Chapter 12

Lestrade stood with John as they watched Sherlock sleep. _Why?_ was the question that hung unanswered in the air between them.

_why had Sherlock slit his wrists?_

"If your just standing there wondering like bumbling idiots as to why I did this then you can quit it it's annoying"

Sherlock said irate from his bed. Both John and Lestrade looked astonished at him.

"I may be blind but I am not stupid"

John actually cracked a small smile at that, trust Sherlock to make a comment like that in these circumstances.

"When can I leave?" Sherlock was back to business with his matter of fact voice almost condescending as though nothing was out of the ordinary, as though he hadn't just attempted suicide.

"Lestrade please leave us" John spoke quietly but with his military voice Lestrade quickly left the room.

"Sherlock you need help"

"No"

"please counseling therapy anything!"

"I don't trust them"

"Then who do you trust?"

"you"

that one word left John trusted him over anyone else. Over Lestrade, even his own brother.

"If I get you out of here you have to let me help you"


	10. Chapter 13

Blind

Chapter 13

**A/N would like to thank PhantomMiria for this idea you are brilliant!**

Sherlock was silent for a few precious seconds.

could he let John help him? did he trust him that much?

"Sherlock I need to know that should I get you out of here that you won't try to kill yourself again. That you will let me help you" the silence was broken by Sherlocks phone ringing. He answered.

"Sherlock Holmes"

_"Hello Sherlock good to finally hear your voice" _

"Who is this?"

_"Never mind my name I can get you your sight back"_

"How do you know about that?"

_"I am an interested party so of course I know"_

"If this is Mycroft!"

_"No this is not that infernal brother of yours I am your only way back to sight"_

"I'm listening"

John was confused as he heard Sherlocks side of the conversation. Who was this person?

_"Meet me at Barts Morgue tomorrow at 12:00pm and come alone do not bring your little doctor friend with you"_

the line went dead leaving Sherlock and John very confused.

"Who was that what did they want?"

"John you have to get me out of here don't ask, you just have to okay!"

"No Sherlock not until you tell me what is going on"

"What John? what do you want! go away NOW get away from me!"

John stepped back from Sherlock and quickly turned to exit the room feeling extremely hurt and didn't want him around fine he wouldn't be around.

just as John was about to leave Sherlock called out, "John I'm sorry"


	11. Chapter 14

**Blind**

**GUYS I AM **_**SO SORRY **_**FOR NOT UPDATING MY INTERNET HAS BEEN COMPLETELY SCREWED SO I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ON**

**SO HERE YOU GO ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

"John I'm sorry" silence rang out. Both men were speechless, unsure what followed such an announcement

Sherlocks phone buzzed.

"Sherlock Holmes" there was no reply.

He looked over at John who took the phone.

"Sherlock it's a message would you like me to read it to you?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Barts tomorrow do not b late or deal off" again silence followed, until Lestrade walked in. "Let me guess it's Lestrade come for questions" looking sheepish Lestrade walked up to Sherlocks bed. Feeling awkward tension John quietly slipped out.

"Why did you attempt suicide?"

John waited outside as Sherlocks questioning continued.

a few minutes later Lestrade exited the room walking over to John. "So what did he say?" John asked earnestly of Lestrade "he said he wanted too end it all that's all he said" John skipped past Lestrade to Sherlock.

"LESTRADE" Johns panicked voice sent Lestrade running into the room what he saw would haunt him forever.

John had Sherlock on the floor with all of his tubes and needles ripped out. "What's going on?" John looked up with crazed eyes "I am getting no response I think he drugged himself" Lestrade stood there unsure of what to do as John tried to resuscitate Sherlock.

"Lestrade I need you to go get a doctor now!" Lestrade jumped and ran out the door calling for a doctor.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME SHERLOCK DON'T YOU DARE!" John was pushed out of the way as doctors rushed in Sherlock was rushed to the emergency room leaving John and Lestrade alone to wait.

"Why do you think he did it?" Lestrade asked. They had yet to hear from a doctor about Sherlock.

"he wasn't perfect he was damaged thats why because he was no longer himself" John answered in a deadpan voice both waited with baited breath as Sherlocks life and fate was still unsure.

(3 minutes later)

a doctor entered the room "how is he?" they asked simultaneously "Mr Holmes tried to take his life by overdosing on his morphine we've pumped his stomach and liver so he should be fine you can do see him soon as he out of ICU" the doctor left leaving both men confused and hurt.


	12. Chapter 15

Blind

chapter 15

(2 days later)

John was wheeling Sherlock out (he'd insisted on the wheel chair despite Sherlocks protest) they'd made a deal because John was a trained doctor he would be able to watch over him. As soon as they were home and inside Sherlock reached for his phone.

"What do you want?"

"my phone"

John handed it to him. "My benefactors offer has burnt out" he informed John.

the phone rang.

"My offer has been removed Sherlock Holmes" the line went dead. On the other side of the call the man shut his phone he had been so sure.

his plan needed to change.

John started to make calls. they would get Sherlocks sight one way or another. "my friend has lost.." it was always the same response. "we need to see him!" so resigning himself John asked Sherlock.

"Sherlock you need to go and see a doctor about your sight" Sherlock was silent but he nodded and allowed John to lead him out to a waiting cabbie.

_at the doctors_

"Sherlock Holmes" they followed the doctor into his office."Mr Holmes how exactly did you lose your sight?"

"I was attacked from behind and hit at the base of the skull" the doctor nodded and examined the back of Sherlocks head. The doctor looked grimly at John before returning to his desk. "Mr Holmes I am sorry to have to tell you but the damage is to severe" John and Sherlock were silent. "Thank you doctor" they left the clinic.

"Sherlock we're here" Sherlock didn't move.

"Sherlock" again no response.

Sighing, John pulled Sherlock from the cabbie and led him back through 221B. he sat Sherlock down and went to make some tea. "John" Sherlocks voice was quite "yes Sherlock" "John you must help me do this you must help me kill myself"

"WHAT!"

"John there is simply no point to my existence if I cannot see then I cannot deduce my career and life are over" John couldn't deal with this and went to bed.

_next morning_

John woke early. He knew that Sherlock hadn't gone to bed last night. He was most likely asleep on the first glance it seemed that Sherlock was indeed asleep except that his eyes were wide open and seeing nothing. "Sherlock are you okay?" he didn't respond then John noticed the needle "Sherlock are you doing cocaine?" again no response. John snapped up his phone and called Lestrade. "Yes hi it's John I need an answer urgently did Sherlock ever do drugs whilst you've known him?"

"Yes but he got clean why?"

"He's using to my knowledge cocaine"


	13. Chapter 16

**Blind**

**would like to thank regrette rien for the mousey lab rat people! **

**chapter 16**

"You think he's using again?"

"Yes"

"I'm coming"

John hung up the phone to Lestrade glancing at Sherlock sprawled on the couch obviously still high.

"John there's a police man for you.."

"Yes thank you Mrs Hudson"

sidestepping the old woman Lestrade entered the flat and spotted John.

"How is he?"

"still out of it"

Lestrade nodded grimly before proceeding upstairs to Sherlock. "LESTRADE

squeak! squeak mousey lab rat person!" Lestrade simply sighed (obviously he's seen this before) John thought grimly as he watched him.

"John could you please call the local hospital. Just mention Sherlock they'll know what to do" Lestrade sounded so calm like this happened all the time, like it should be normal for John to come home and find the consulting detective squeaking on the couch.

_London local hospital how can we assist you?_

"My friend has overdosed on cocaine"

_who is your friend?_

"Sherlock Holmes"

the line was silent for one painful minute.

_bring him in we'll be ready_

the nurse hung up on John.

_an hour later..._

they had made it to the hospital the nurses and doctors were all outside waiting with a bed for Sherlock (God how many times did Lestrade have to do this?) thought John as he watched them strap Sherlock to the bed restraining him and wheeling him in.

_another hour later..._

"John"

"Hi Lestrade how is he?"

"They've put him on dialysis to clean the drugs out of his system you know what this now means don't you"

John nodded.

Sherlock would go through with-drawl symptoms, he would be sick, in pain, and all the while craving his drugs.

"How did you do it? when did you know that Sherlock was using?" Lestrade was about to answer John but he was interrupted by a familiar quite voice asking, "where is my brother?" Mycroft Holmes stood staring from John to Lestrade and back to John.

Lestrade stepped forward, "Who are you?"

"Mycroft Holmes"


	14. Chapter 17

Blind chapter 17

A/N thanks to everyone these next few chapters are going to be pretty dark because Sherlock is going through withdrawal I am not a doctor so please bare with me!

Lestrade looked at Mycroft, "His rooms on the left" Mycroft nodded and left John and Lestrade once again alone.

"I first met Sherlock when he was eighteen, we had a particularly vicious murder and we were completely out of our depth. (Lestrade smiled wearily at forgotten memories) then this arrogant eighteen from god knows where turns up claiming that he can solve this crime.

At first we didn't believe him I mean come on would you? (John thought it over he had to agree with Lestrade) I decided to give him a chance against my teams better judgement come to think of it they've never forgiven me for it! anyway, he solved the case obviously and from then on he was there whenever we had a case.

He first started using at about that time. I went over to his flat 221B actually and he was lying on the couch. It was pretty easy to guess what he was doing he didn't think to clean up his needles. We arrested him for drug possession"

Mycroft exited Sherlocks room then and Lestrade broke off looking over at the older Holmes.

"How is he?"

Mycroft looked grim as he exited.

John entered the room, worried by Mycrofts expression _surely Sherlock was okay it was only a little cocaine not that bad he's been through worse he'll be fine..._John's inner voice repeats those words over and over. _I am experiencing deja vu Sherlock lying in a hospital possibly dead and me repeating a mantra to myself _

John has a suddenly weird impulse to laugh, he fights it down, now is so _not _the time to laugh. A nurse was tending to Sherlock.

"Ah Dr Watson isn't it?"

"Yes"

"I am afraid that Mr Holmes will have to go into the detox ward"

John nodded grimly, he already knew that.


	15. Chapter 18

A

Blind

Chapter 18

Mrs Hudson cleaned 221B, whilst Sherlock and John were at the hospital it was the least she could do. _I'm not your housekeeper!_ despite her frequent reminders to Sherlock he never listened, and she never wished him too she loved taking care of him. Despite his eccentricities he was just like a lost little boy that craved help and nurturing _not that he would EVER admit it. _

Oh she hoped he was alright.

John sat fast asleep on the hard plastic chairs, having finally succumbed to sleep, Sherlock was being prepared to be moved to the detox ward. "John?"

John gave a start jumping up and staring around, then remembering where he was sat back down blearily looking around for who had woken him. It was Lestrade, "John?" he repeated looking worried.

Sherlock sat in his bed.

_**bored**_

_**bored**_

_**bored**_

_**BORED!**_

didn't the nurses understand he was bored! they provided him with no entertainment! his brain was going to rot if he had to sit like this much longer.

John re-entered _good at least he's interesting!_ "Sherlock there's a call for you" John handed him the phone.

"Hello Sherlock Holmes"

"Who is this?"

"Oh but surely you recognize me?"

"Yes but I would appreciate a name to match your speech pattern"

"Your in the detox ward"

"How very astute of you now _why_ are you calling"

"My offer"


	16. Chapter 19

Blind 19

"Your offer"

"Yes my offer Sherlock"

"What is your offer and why won't you reveal who you are?"

"All in time Sherlock now the important thing is my offer"

"And what offer would that be?"

"I can give you your sight back"

Sherlock was silent on the line for a whole minute. John stared at him, what offer who was this calling?

"Tell me who you are"

"Wouldn't you rather hear my offer Sherlock?"

"Not until I have a name and your true motives"

the line went dead.

Sherlock handed the phone back to John silently ignoring his questioning gaze.

"Dammit!" he had been so sure, so very sure that Sherlock would take his deal, but no matter, no matter he would have to send someone to persuade Sherlock.

"Irene"

a tall intimidating woman came, "I have a job for you"

**A/N yes sorry to leave it there but I won't update anymore till I get more than two reviews for this story.**

**so if you want to find out what happens next click the little button and make my day.**


	17. Chapter 20

Blind

Chapter 20

Sherlock sat in thought. John resigned that he wouldn't get an answer from the detective anytime soon his hands were in his thinking pose steepled under his chin eyes closed.

_one week later Detox ward._

John was outside the detox ward. Sherlock was banned from any visitors whilst he went through detox.

Sherlock sat in his bed, he was shaking, he felt cold, his head was killing him, and he felt extremely nauseous.

_detox what a waste of time I'm not an addict!_

he thought bitterly as a severe bout of nausea overcame him causing him to fall out of his bed and crawl pitifully to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. "Oh dear again let's clean you up" Sherlock growled at the nurse trying to keep her away, she ignored him hauling his thin shaking frame up to the sink to clean him up before returning him to his bed.

John everyday sat outside the detox ward, questioning every nurse and doctor that left the ward asking for Sherlock.

_He's fine Doctor Watson please stop asking!_

Why was nobody telling him anything?


	18. Chapter 21

Blind

Chapter 21

_hey guys I was on Holiday at the beach for a week without a computer or internet access so this has had to wait hopefully you can all forgive me!_

Sherlock screamed as the detox took effect, his insides were on fire, he fell out of bed and crawled to the bucket throwing up violently. "There, there, dear it will all be over soon" that bloody nurse thought Sherlock.

John could hear Sherlock's screams from the hallway, he sat night and day eating and only leaving when he had no choice. Taking pity on him, the nurses had provided a bed for him as he waited out Sherlocks detox. How is he?" John looked up, it was Mycroft. "Not good" John replied, in a casual tone, he was usually on pretty good terms with the elder Holmes, _KILL ME! _suddenly rang out as Sherlock vomited again John began to shake, his breathing became erratic, he always fell to pieces when Sherlock screamed. To his intense surprise Mycroft was shaking as well "Let him get well" was all he said before departing leaving John quite alone.


	19. Chapter 22

**Blind **

**chapter 22**

**A/N okay guys sorry! year 11 and one little boy has taken my attention from Blind so I apologise please enjoy! **

As Sherlock lay asleep in his bed memories he thought he'd long repressed came flooding back to him.

_"Sherlock why did you make me do this! Why do you always such a freak! Sherlock was seven. His father had just hit him. He was sitting in a corner as his father shouted abuse. _

_Mycroft never came and hugged his brother. His Mother never stopped her husband. _

"No,No FATHER PLEASE DON'T FATHER!" John bolted upright. Ignoring the protests of doctors and nurses he runs straight through to the detox ward.

Sherlock lay in his bed shaking and yelling, he was dreaming, _FATHER STOP I'LL BE NORMAL FATHER!_ John grabbed Sherlocks arms "Sherlock wake up, please wake up it's not real Sherlock wake up!"


	20. Chapter 23

**Blind **

**Chapter 23**

"WAKE UP SHERLOCK PLEASE!" suddenly his eyes flew open and he screamed his whole body was shaking, he was having a seizure. His eyes rolled back into his head "NURSE!" they all ran in swarming over Sherlock. John was shoved back outside the detox ward as they brought Sherlock back to life.

_2 hours later..._

John woke early looking around. The detox ward seemed quiet, no nurses were about. Quietly John slipped in , sneaking over to Sherlocks bed. He was lifeless, pale, if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest he could have been a corpse. "Sherlock please tell me what's going on in that brilliant mind of yours. If you don't let me in then I can't help you, you'll be stuck with this on your own how can I help you cope and deal with that if you don't tell me!" John's voice was nearly hysterical by the end.

Sherlock twitched. John stared.

"I'm sorry John for scaring you"

"Your awake!"

"Shhh! I don't want the bloody nurses to know!" John simply laughed.

"Why are you laughing this is hardly funny!"

"Sorry,sorry, it's been a mad 24 hours Sherlock sorry!"

Both men were smiling now.

maybe things would improve.

A/N OKAY GUYS JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY I HAVE PLENTY PLANNED DO NOT FEAR!


	21. 25

Blind

Chapter 24

_Okay well I really appreciate the support that I've had for this story so enjoy this chapter!_

_A week later…_

"Mr Holmes your discharged" Sherlock glanced around looking for the face. This was one thing he hated unable to see a situation, unable to make his deductions, despite what John said he was useless he always would be.

"Sherlock have you heard the good news you can be discharged!" Johns excited voice filled the hospital; Sherlock could hear him packing his things, "Aren't you happy to be going home?"

"No"

"Why?" Johns voice was stunned disbelief.

"Because no matter where I am I will always be useless"

"How can you think like that?" Sherlock could see in his mind the stunned disbelieving look on Johns face that clearly read _Sherlock are you mad? _It was a look that was always reserved just for him.

"Snap out of this Sherlock you are just as brilliant as you've always been the only difference is that you can't see you are _not _useless, you are _not _worthless!"

Sherlock was silent as John helped him out of his bed and out of the hospital into a waiting cab. "Sherlock"

"Yes John"

"What were you screaming about in the hospital last week?"

Sherlock didn't reply.

"I was there, why were you screaming for your father to stop?"

Sherlock sighed heavily.

"My father was not the most patient or understanding of men I guess you could say, Mycroft never got into trouble because Mycroft was normal. But he had always hated me" Sherlock stopped talking as a memory flooded his mind. _Get up you little freak! Why can't you be normal!_ John saw Sherlocks expression. "SHERLOCK WAKE UP WAKE UP!" his friends unseeing eyes sprang open. "You were screaming again Sherlock" the detective nodded and was silent for the rest of the trip.

John helped Sherlock up the stairs to Baker Street "Sherlock oh dear let me help you with that are you feeling better…" John and Sherlock pushed past Mrs Hudson John sending an apologetic look her way.

Chapter 25

"Boys there's a lady at the door for you" John and Sherlock sat up. _A lady at the door for you_ the only visitors they ever got was either Mycroft or Lestrade. "Send her in Mrs Hudson" a tall imposing woman in a bright business suit came up the stairs. "Irene Adler" she introduced with a businesslike tone.

"John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes"

"I am very much aware of who you two are my boss has been keeping a very close eye on you"

"Your boss?"

"Yes"

"Who do you work for?"

Irene did not answer John but instead looked intently at Sherlock. "Moriarty"

Irene was silent but a slight smile was tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"What do you want"?

"You"

John cut in then.

"WHAT!"

"My boss wants Sherlock he wishes to give him his sight back"

John was silent but Sherlock nodded he knew this was coming.

"Wait, Sherlock one minute please your going to take up the offer of someone you've never met this could be a trap"

"I will get my sight back"

"You could walk into a trap"

Sherlock didn't reply to John he didn't understand.

"Leave" John ordered looking at Irene who'd been silent through their argument she looked affronted but quickly recovered before taking her leave.


	22. Chapter 26

Blind chapter 26

A/N this is one of the final chapters. I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Again I have **never** been to London so any errors please forgive!

As Irene walked out of 221B Baker Street, Sherlock sat silently. John didn't understand, without his sight he was _nothing_ John was being optimistic, he thought that Sherlock could do something other than detective work. There was nothing for Sherlock.

Nothing.

"Sherlock I'm going to work I'll be back at seven okay?"

"Yes John"

Hearing his friend sigh exasperatedly Sherlocks plan could now take form. "Taxi" Sherlock called after a slow perilous journey down the stairs with much swearing, "the arches quick" the cabbie dropped Sherlock at the arches. "Moriarty" Sherlock called as he stumbled around in blackness. "Sherlock Holmes" Irene Adler took his hand steering him (against his will) towards her boss. "My dear you came" the voice was high and musical, it sounded friendly but something about it made Sherlocks hair rise. "How can you get my sight back?" Sherlock asked in a clear authoritative voice not wanting to show how much this man unnerved him.

"Sherlock we wouldn't want John to miss this now would we?" suddenly his arms were pinned behind his back. _Irene!_ Sherlock thought, she had both of his thin wrists in her hands pinned behind Sherlock. _Click!_ Handcuffs. "Bring him" he was being dragged he couldn't see anything they hadn't blindfolded him but they'd gagged him. _Where am I…? John please helps me…._

John's phone rang. He looked at the ID expecting to see Sherlock, the number was not one he recognised and the ID was blocked. _Mycroft?_ He thought though for reasons he couldn't explain this made him very nervous. "Dr. John Watson"

"Hello doctor I have something that you want I'm sending the video through now" the caller hung up a video streamed to his computer. John opened it.

The video started to play.

_Sherlock was tied to a chair staring blindly around trying to figure out what was happening, there was a gag in his mouth and a gun to his head. "Dear Doctor how much do you want your broken detective back?" _

The video ended.

John stared blankly at the screen.

_Moriarty had Sherlock._


	23. Chapter 27

Blind

Chapter 27

_Okay if anyone gets the reference to the great game cookies to you!_

Moriarty had Sherlock; he was probably going to torture him. John called the number. "What do you want Moriarty?"

"Oh your little detective it's a shame he's broken and useless"

"He's NOT broken he is a great man and he is still worth something! Unlike you!"

Moriarty laughed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ah Johnny boy that's not the rules of the game you must follow the rules of the game"

"Let me talk to Sherlock"

Moriarty allowed that.

"Sherlock!"

"John"  
"Where are you?"

There was a pause.

"My eyes and ears all over the city"

The line went dead.

John rang up Lestrade.

"Lestrade"

"John what's happened?

"Sherlock's been kidnapped"

"WHAT!"  
"Just get over here will you" John hung up and waited. Lestrade arrived surprisingly fast to Baker St _My eyes and ears all over the city_ what was Sherlock trying to tell him? "John "Lestrade was coming up the stairs he looked white. "Moriarty has Sherlock we have to save him!"

"Did you get a good look at the location?"

"No"

"Did Sherlock give you any clues?"

"Yes he said _my eyes and ears all over the city"_

"What is that meant to mean?"

"I'm working on that!"

Suddenly it hit John. "Waterloo Bridge" Lestrade looked confused by John, but followed none the less. The woman was there. "Sherlock Holmes" John said, she nodded and wrote down a familiar address. Vauxhall arches "Thank you!" John ran back to the taxi Lestrade on his heels. "What was all that about?"

"Homeless network that's what Sherlock was trying to tell me! His eyes and ears all over the city this is where we found the Golem!" the taxi arrived.

"Moriarty may be armed so be careful!" Lestrade whispered to John, John crept forward silently. There was a black mass on the floor, John's heart froze _don't let him be dead!_ The mass didn't move. John crept forward silently. "Sherlock?" he whispered the mass groaned, "Stay still stay silent Lestrade and I will get you out" Sherlock didn't move. "Bravo doctor, bravo you figured out the clue admittedly when dear Sherlock first said it I didn't quite understand what he said but now it all makes sense" a thin reedy looking man stepped from the shadows he approached Sherlock, he kicked him Sherlock stayed silent. "What you don't want to play anymore pet?"

"Get your hands off of him" John was in full soldier mode now Moriarty simply laughed. Two shots rang out cutting Moriarty off mid laugh; he choked and looked as blood spurted all over his suit. Both Sherlock and John looked behind them. Lestrade stood their gun raised; he had fired exactly the same time that John had both bullets hit their mark with precision. "Sherlock are you okay?" John helped his friend up; "we have to get you to a hospital"

"No, no hospital John please just take me home"

John looked over at Lestrade. "Call you later okay?" Lestrade nodded.

_At Baker St_

"Here I have to treat any injuries you might have Sherlock"

"I have a cut on my shoulder and bruises that's it"

"May I treat the cut"

"Yes if you have to"

Smiling John treated Sherlock's cuts then giving him strict instructions retired for the night.


	24. Chapter 28

Blind

Chapter 28

I have not taken Chemistry so do forgive me if this can't actually happen!

John left for work early that morning. He was sure Sherlock would cope and wouldn't want John around. "Sherlock you're sure your fine?"

"Yes John now gets to work before you start whining!"

John nodded in defeat and left.

Sherlock sat on the couch. He was not in a bored stupor contemplating his latest experiment; no he was planning his death.

John had an uneasy feeling that he couldn't explain. Just a niggle that told him something bad was happening back at Baker Street and that he should be there not at his desk. _Sherlock's fine _John tried to reason with himself, he's probably just shooting at the wall again nothing to be worried about.

Sherlock found his little pot of arsenic. _Thank god John never comes in here!_ He lay back on his bed as the little stone burnt.

_Eight hours later…_

"Sherlock?" John came up the stairs. There was no detective. "Sherlock?" he called again. Still no detective or response. The feeling that something was seriously wrong returned to John pulling him downstairs to Sherlock's room. Praying that it was in fact a false alarm the door was locked. "Sherlock are you in there?" no response.

John pulled out his phone "Lestrade get over here"

_Lestrade arrives_

"John what is going on"?

"Sherlock is not responding he's locked himself in his room and I have a bad feeling he's done something stupid" Lestrade looked a little sceptical but nodded, "We'll get that door down" ten minutes later they had the door down. The room was dark there was no light except the light flooding in from the hall. Sherlock lay on his bed eyes shut completely dressed. "Sherlock?" John said again, and then thinking he might be asleep John reached around for the light and turned it on.

The Bunsen burner was lit with something burning on it. Lestrade saw it too and pulled John out of the room, "What are you doing get your hands off me!"

"John that was arsenic you have to put on a mask at the very least if you go in there"

_5 minutes later_

They all had masks and again entered the room approaching Sherlock. John felt for his pulse _his neck was like ice._ No he couldn't be dead. He would be fine! Sherlock wasn't breathing. John placed his arms around his friend's shoulders wincing at how light and bony he was, slowly he dragged Sherlock out of the room and hurriedly closed the door. "Sherlock wake up please wake up!" Lestrade saw the still figure of the great detective he was still, cold, and lifeless his maniac energy was gone. Sally and Anderson entered behind Lestrade and saw the body.

"The freaks copped it did he?"

John looked at Anderson then, red clouded his vision. "Don't you _ever_ say that in front of me he was NOT a freak! He was a brilliant man the most brilliant man that I have _ever_ met he will never be forgotten I can't say the same for you" Anderson left when Lestrade ordered him out, John had never heard that voice before. "He's really gone?" Sally was quite, almost confused but not bitter or angry John looked at her. "Yes Sally Sherlock Holmes is dead"

_The world's only consulting detective was dead._


End file.
